Nitori Being a Metalhead
by Haruko Saruwatari
Summary: Nitori meets up with Kisumi at a concert, and Rin is (as always) worried about his little duck.


Rin finds out Nitori is a rock-hard metalhead.

Weekend just started at the Samezuka academy, and Rin walked toward his room. The hallway was longer than he remembered, and this glum feeling kept tapping on his neck. His last weeks here was coming to his end,and he remembered every last spot he had made Nitori wet, and not only in the pool. Thinking of Nitori.. He'd been practicing a lot this year, made it into Rin's ultimate team, improved a lot and set new records for himself.  
He'd gained more muscles, more confidence, and strangely enough, a bigger part of Rin's heart. The thought of the silk-haired boy was enough to make him smile.  
"I hope he never changes.." Rin thought, hoping the moe-like character he's been having a mutual crush on since they first said hello, would never grow up. Stupid. He knew everyone would grow up sometime. Even Ai.  
Rin turned around. His roomate, Sousuke, was in their room, packing the little he was taking home for this weekend. He heard the footsteps from Rin, first stopping, turning around and walk away. He had decided he would give Nitori as many memories of his senpai as he could. Nitori's happiness was Rin's everything, and he would never leave Nitori without ANYTHING undone. Rushing over to his kouhai's room, Rin was thinking up lame comebacks and excuces for being there this late. As he touched the door, it flew up and hit Rin's nose. "Son of a fricking..!" he sweared, too busy with his pain to notice who slammed the door. "S-senpai?" Nitori sounded surprised and scared."What are you doing here? Aren't you going home for the weekend? Like everyone else?" he seemed confused, and by the little Rin could see, he was hiding behind the now open door.  
"Ah, you hurt your nose! Senpai, wait here and I'll get the medicinebox.." he ran off into his room, and Rin went in as well. His sight was blurry from the tears he tried to hold in. Damn, his nose was the most sensitice place on his body, and it fricking hurt! He felt blood fall from his nose and drained itself into his new shirt. Bloody hell..  
"Hey, Ai, do you mind to take off my shirt? I'm bleeding on it.." Rin asked,holding a hand on his nose. Ai made a sound of acceptance and pulled it gently over Rin's shoulders.  
After a while, the nosebleed stopped, but Rin's sight was still blurry. "Damnit, I'm gonna be late for the concert..!" Nitori whispered to himself, trying to put the medicinebox back in the shelf. He shuffled to his bed, where a big bag apparently had been thrown aside when his senpai came. "What concert are you talking about, Ai?" Rin brushed his hair back, trying to look seducive. His sight came back, and he glanced at Nitori. And then his eyes stopped and glared at him. "Uhm, I'm going to a.. uhm.. well.. concert, you see," he said nervously. "Uhum, I knew that. Now, what kind of concert is it?" Rin glared. Nitori looked uncomfortable, rolling his shoulders to look cute enough to escape this. Around his neck, he had a thick necklace, which was probably a choker, with rivets on. His hands had black gloves which Rin thought ony sadists used, and a lot of bracelets of leather and metal. His shirt were old, black and with a stabbed unicorn on the front.  
"Where the hell are you going?" Rin asked.  
"Ah- it's not a bad place with weed and alcohol or anything, senpai!" Nitori waved his hands.  
"Then what is it? And what's up with the outfit? I've never seen you in all black before.."  
Rin felt his chins blushed up, just by looking at Nitori. Damn, why was he so cute? He'd never seen him like that before, and he felt nervous about it.  
Should he act like the not-caring-senpai or the over-protecting-senpai? Maybe he should join him, and check out more of Nitori's newly-revealed interest? But he might become a nuisance to him.. But if something happened to Nitori, he'd feel guilty for not being there!  
"Ai, are you going alone?" Rin tried to not stare at his choker-necklace.  
"Well, I'm supposed to meet up with some of my friends at the concert, and later on sleep over at Minami's house. No big deal, really!"  
"Ah, wait. Did you just say Minami? Like, in Kazuki, from our swim team?" Rin stood up.  
"Ah, yes! And Takuya-senpai too! We all have the same music taste, and I found out by accident that we like the same band! And he lives close to the concert area, so I don't have to trouble others by having to drive me home!" Ai's reasons was pure like a virgin, but Rin still felt like something was up.  
"Then, who else is joining your fandom? I might as well know, so I don't have to worry about it the whole weekend..!"  
"Well.. If I remember correctly, he's name was Kazumi.. or was it Kisumi? He has pink hair, that's for sure! He's really cool, and he has soo much facts about the band~!"  
Nitori began to daydream, and Rin disliked it AWFULLY much..  
The silk-haired boy snapped out of his embarassing thoughts, and looked at his watch.  
"WAAAH~ I'm late for the bus! Sorry senpai, but I really have to go! I'll send you lots of snaps about the concert, so please don't worry!"  
Nitori grabbed his bag and ran towards the door, when Rin suddenly grabbed him. He leaned onto the door, looking seducively down on his kouhai. Their height was still a big difference, but Nitori had grown a bit this last year. His eyes began to sparkle, expecting something to happen. Something he had been longing for in a long time.  
Rin looked softly into these sparkling eyeballs, and leaned forward for a soft and warm kiss.  
He'd longed for an upportunity like this for days, making his heartbeat unstable and overflowing with butterflies. He could drop dead at any moment now.  
After their ~chu, Nitori smiled, as adorable as he is, and ran happily through the hallway.

At the concert

"Aaah, it's so many people here, Kisumi-senpai! It's hard to keep together as a group!" Nitori tried his best to follow his senpai, and the only reason he hadn't lost them yet, was because of Kisumi's pink hair. He turned around, grabbing Nitori's hand gently and led him to the other two in their group.  
"Seems like we have to keep an eye on you, Ai-chan," Kisumi joked, and Takuya and Kazuki grinned. How embarassing, at least two of them was on his own age! Only Kisumi was older!  
"Ah, senpai! I'm the same age as these two, so please don't treat me differently!"  
"Uh? You're a second-year? But you're just so cute, you could totally be a freshman!" Kisumi seemed surprised, but amused by his discovery. Nitori pouted, and he blushed instantly.  
"Sugeee, you're way too cute! I'd totally date you, you know?"  
Nitori blushed, surprised by his senpai's confession. Was he that cute?  
"Oi, the band is starting now! We'll get a good place to headbang!" Takuya insisted, grabbing Kazuki's hand an split up with the group.  
"They'll just end up making out somewhere, right?" Kisumi joked again, but he also seemed to ask if it was correct to guess their relationship was that way.  
"Yeah, they seem to end up like that quiet often, I think.." Nitori tried to continue the joke, and at the same time explain the situation.  
"Hey, should we get a better view of the concert?" Kisumi asked.

"Hey, Haru. Do you know someone called Kazumi?" Rin called over the phone, with a ripped-up voice. He was aggressive, but curious. He was sad, but excited. If Nitori hung out with the wrong type of people right now, he'd come and save him.  
"Kazumi? Never heard of him.. What for?"  
"well, you see Nitori went to this concert, and he told me Kazuki, Takuya and some other guy would be joining him. His name was something like Kazumi, Kisumi, etc. He has pink hair, I think.."  
"Wait, pink hair?" Haru sharpened his ears, biting his lower lip. If only he wouldn't steal Nitori away.. "That would be Kisumi.."  
"Huh? Yeah, Kisumi. Do you know him?"  
"Uhm. He tried to steal Makoto away from me in middle school. He likes basketball and rock, that's all I know. Oh, and he has a younger brother too,"  
"Thanks Haru! Anything else I should know? Appearance? How do I recognise him? Is he weak? Could I beat the living shit out of him? HOW FAR IS IT TO THE STATION, AND GODDAMNIT HARU, DO YOU THINK HE LIKES NITORI!?"  
Rin calmed down, and all Haru could hear on the phone was heavy breathing and silence.  
"Rin, you should do whatever it takes to win him back. Go fight him! I'm on your side," Haru cheered, and ended the call. Five seconds later, he received a text from Rin saying "tnx".  
"Haru, who where you talking to on the phone?" Makoto asked his boyfriend.  
"Kisumi is stealing Rin's boyfriend, and I cheered him up to fight back," Haru said casually.  
"Huh? Our Kisumi? But isn't he straight?" Makoto seemed confused.  
"No, Makoto. He's gay. You're just dense."  
Haru shuffled onto the bed Makoto was already lying on, leaning over his boyfriend and gave a small chu~ on the forehead. Makoto smiled at him, and he smiled back.

At the same time, Rin was seriously breaking the door to get out of his house. He'd been wondering for an hour wether he should join Nitori or not. Now that his relationship with the boy was in danger, he couldn't just sit at home and do nothing, he had to fight back! If that pink-haired douchebag had been trying to touch his precious boy..  
How far was it left? Should he run the whole way, or take a bus? Based on the snaps he'd received from earlier, Nitori seemed to be okay, and he even located where the place was, but Rin had problems trying to remember where it was. He stopped to catch his breath again, and in front of him, it became way too clear where he was supposed to go.  
The poster with lots of new and famous rock/metal-bands where listed, saved his love-life.  
Grabbing the poster, tearing it down from the pole it was stitched up on, Rin ran off like a marathoner towards the concert. His eyes were burning.  
"Damn you, Kisumi! I'll make you pay for laying a finger on my boy!"

"A-ah, Kisumi, what are you-" Nitori moaned, as his pinkhaired friend pushed him against the wall. His warm hand gently touched Nitori's sweaty chin, and he blushed instantly. His senpai looked amused. Nitori only wanted to get away from the most crowded place, and ended up further away from the stage than he actually wanted. The music was still loud, but the bass didn't torture his ears anymore. Seriously, he'd never thought a concert could kill his head like this. Takuya and Kazuki was already the closest to the stage and headbanged their necks off, like everyone else. The clock was around 23:00, and Nitori's eyelids had already become heavy.  
The loud music drummed his ears, the scent of weed infiltrated his nose, the heavy breathing of sweaty and loving metalheads around him, everything, left his eyesight blurry.  
"Aaah, Ai-chan, you got something on your face.. Or rather, your lips.."  
Kisumi looked seducevly at his kouhai, pushing himself closer to his face. His sweet scent, his pink hair, his glimmering eyes in neon-purple, because of the blinking lights at the concert. All this became obvious and super-attractive for Nitori, and his heart began pumping. Was senpai about to ki.. Kiss him? His breath tasted fresh, like spearmint. It was a welcoming breath, and it was very tempting to accept his invitation. They moved closer, Kisumi pushed his leg between Nitoris'. Making a small, unexpected noise of it, Nitori trembled, flustered.  
What would it feel to kiss someone like senpai, he thought.  
When their lips touched, all of Nitori's butterflies blew up at the same time, making him twitch. Senpai's lips was so wet and soft, he thought, regretting not licking his own lips before the kiss. The first two seconds were gentle, and then Kisumi became more pushy. He forced his tounge into Nitori's mouth, pushing his leg towards the other's crotch. The tounge swirled inside of Aiichirou, spreading it's sweet saliva and fresh mint-breath. Kisumi's hands started to move from the cold wall to Nitori's shoulders, grabbing him possesively while the kouhai dragged himself toward him. They could both feel the other part's boner, and Nitori blushed, trying to look away. He immediatly regretted it, leaving his throat open. Kisumi saw his chance to make some more mouning noise out of his pray, and began sucking on the pale neck. He covered a big area with his mouth, sucking the mouns out of him, each louder than the other.  
Surprised as he was, Nitori gasped, feeling dizzy and excited by the unexpected sucking. He tried his best to not let out too loud moans, but he failed.  
"S-senpai, everyone'll hear us! Aah~!" He whispered with a tired and nervous voice.  
"The music is way too loud for them to hear us, and lots of other people are making out. No worries, we're just a part of the makin out-part. They won't stare,"  
Kisumi's short explanation calmed Nitori, as he opened his eyes with a blurry sight. He couldn't think straight; all his thoughts was smashed together and swirled in a rainbow-soup. His head ached from exictement, but also a darker feeling, like something he'd forgotten. Something important.  
Kisumi let go of Aiichirou's neck, leaving a string of saliva on the now dark purple area.  
It seemed like he'd been beaten up with an iron rod. As he continued on the other side, sucking just as hard, Nitori closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the extatic feelings he felt.  
But what about Rin?  
An image of his beloved boyfriend appeared in his head. Nitori opened his eyes wide, feeling the strength in his arms disappeared, but still tried to push Kisumi away.  
It didn't work.  
Kisumi was the tiger, and Nitori was the pray. His senpai violently pressed his boner against Ai, making him feel slightly good, but his mind was killing him. He blurted out a moan, feeling guilty for the pleasure he received from another man other than Rin.  
"K-kisumi-senpai, we shouldn't.. do this," Desperately trying to get out of the situation, he pushed senpai's chest away from him, leaving cold air between them. Kisumi looked at his younger pal with lust, and his eyes were serious. The neon-purple eyes glimmered, making his face more attractive than anything. Some of his hair fell in front of his face, and Ai felt his heart was about to kill him. His desires were stronger than his feelings of guilt for two seconds, and that was just enough time for Kisumi to get a firmy grasp on the silverhaired boy.  
He reached for both of Ai's hands and locked them behind the boy's back. Pushing the boy back to the cold wall, Nitori wriggled in hope to get free. Kisumi's possesive eyes glimmered with evil thoughts, and they began to sparkle when they met Ai's scared, almost crying baby-blue princess-eyes. He enjoyed this more than the concert itself, Ai thought.  
Kisumi grinned, and his face moved slowly down to Ai's throat, wanting to continue where he left off. As Nitori felt the guilt and panic create an echo in his head, his body felt sensations unlike anything he'd ever felt before. His vision became blurry again, and his balance were unstable. If he were to put a word on his feeling at the moment, it would be paralyzed.  
"Aa-aaaaaah~!" Nitori moaned, terrified by his own loud voice. Kisumi had decided to go a step further, and opened up Ai's pants and stuck his hand down in his boxer. His cold hand felt so good on Ai's own dick, that by the slightest touch, he'd already pre-cummed.  
"S-stop, senpai.. I've.. already had enough, so..!" Nitori sobbed, tears falling down his face.  
How will he tell this to RIN? Rin would never forgive him, of course he wouldn't! Who would forgive their boyfriend, who they trusted and loved, after they cheated on them?  
"S-senpai will hate me forever," Ai tried to wriggle out of the tiger's grip, but Kisumi was as heard as steel. He stopped for a moment, moved his mouth to Ai's ear, and replied.  
"If you ever lose your senpai because of this, he wasn't even worth it. This is nothing to worry about, and if he thinks it's a big deal, then dump him, right? When you do, I'll be there for you. Damn, Ai; you have such irresistable moans that I'd never give up on you.. Remember that,"  
He kissed Ai's ear, and kept on sucking his throat while his hand jacked off Nitori's dick.  
"You'll be mine, Ai-chan. Don't just go ahead with everyone who seems nice, they might trick you.. Because you're so cute, everyone'll do it.. Damn, I can't keep it in much longer.." Kisumi whispered, holding the dick harder and making Nitori moan and twitch. The music faded off, and applause roamed in the hall.  
"Tch. We'll go a place with less people.." Kisumi looked around, grabbing Ai's hand and dragged him through the hall, away from everyone. Nobody noticed what happened, and nobody cared.

"Huh? Rin-senpai, why are you here? Is it possible you li-"  
"Shut up or I'll kill you, Takuya! Where the fuck is Ai and Kisumi!?" Rin was pissed. He'd been psycking himself up for this moment, but he'd already used 30 minutes on trying to find them. The more he looked, the more worried he became.  
"I don't know about Kisumi and Nitori, but Kazuki is over there. When I think about it, I haven't seen those two since midnight.. The concert is over within an hour, but we had an agreement to wait for eachothers until then. I guess they haven't left the area, though.. But why do you even ask, Rin? You should be able to call Nitori yourself, you shark-I mean, captain.." Takuya wanted to change the subject to something lighter, but Rin just walked past him with fiercy eyes. His dark aura showed others how pissed he was.  
"Damn, Ai... Where are you?" Rin mumbled, and suddenly something exploded behind him, making him sqeel by surprise. He turned around, and another band began their performance with super-bass and too much use of drums and lighting-sounds.  
"Holy fuck!? Okay, where the fuck is that brat..!" His heart beating like it was dying, Rin became frustrated and quiet obnoxious around these drunk and high headbanging metalheads. What if Kisumi didn't do anything, but some complete stranger kidnapped and raped Ai? Aaaah, NO! Nobody are allowed to touch a hair on that boy, no matter what!  
Rin walked off into the crowd again, holding his breath while walking past the worst groups.  
"Just you wait, Nitori! I'll come and save you!"

"Waah, senpai!" Nitori fell onto the cold floor, as Kisumi stood over him. They were now somewhere close to the concert-area, but he didn't know anymore. He looked up, and Kisumi stood over him like a tiger, satisfied with the catch, and lust ruled his face-expression. Nitori couldn't stand up, neither could he scream. Something was going on in his body, even though he didn't want it to happen..  
"Kisumi-senpai.. Have you.. d-done something with me? I feel.. kinda strange..!" His throat was so dry he had to press the words out of his mouth.  
"A-ah, Ai-chan, you're so cute when you push yourself too hard. Yes, I did something to you. Remember that drink I bought you? I put some of this in it, and it sure worked wonders! JUST LOOK AT YOU! How embarassed, flustered, sexy and cute you are right now are unbelievable! I should take a picture of this.." Kisumi winked, and held a small bottle of liquid in his left hand, and took out his phone with the right.  
"Kisumi-senpai, please stop this.." Nitori sobbed. His senpai tried every angle to get the best picture, and after about 60 clicks with the phone, he locked the phone and bent down to the still sitting kouhai of his. He grinned, touching the head and rubbing his hand against the soft silverhair. Nitori looked down on the floor. This place seemed to a closed official restroom. So that's were he wanted to take me, he thought.  
"I guess you'd like to feel even more good, or what, Ai-chan?" Kisumi grinned, and pinpointed the bottle with the unknown liquid in front of Ai's eyes. Nitori resisted, but Kisumi forced his mouth open, and the rest of the liquid ran down his throat, making him feel sick. "Oh god," Nitori thought, "Oh god, someone, help!"  
After the bottle was emptied, Kisumi began kissing him. His gentle touch and cold hands were gone. Instead, his tounge swirled roughly inside of Ai's mouth, and the hands which used to be so good and cold, were warm and possesive. Nitori's own hands were tied up behind his own back, making it impossible to move away. His guilty feelings killed his already dying heart, but the feeling and craving for lust made the heart go on. The liquid actually tasted like liqurice, and the real powers of the chemicals revealed itself. His boner felt different, like he had an orgasm bigger than he could ever imagine, and his already sensitive spots became even more sensitive, craving to be touched. His whole body wanted to be touched, and his mouth wouldn't stop moaning. Kisumi moved further down on him, and started sucking on his nippes. He let out a giant moan and gasped like he couldn't breath and with a twitch, even kisumi moved too. The older one started to undress the other. Nitori's shirt was already removed, as he grabbed the pants and dragged them off, revealing a rock-hard dick. His dick was already pulsating with cum, ready any minute to squirt the fluid all over the floor. Kisumi breathed heavely, opening up his own pair of pants. Nitori's eyes went wide as he saw his senpai's dick. It was so big, and darker than the rest of his body. The bulging cock precummed, and a small strip ran down from the head. The shiny, delicate head seemed close to coming, and he felt his own boner was close to the deadline too. Kisumi gave off a moan, and touched Nitori's cock.  
"I won't let you cum yet," he grinned, and Nitori felt something cold was put on his own. He wanted to cum so badly it hurted in his whole body, but now he couldn't. As he looked down, Kisumi had put on some kind of metalring on his cock. He looked up.  
"Kisumi-senpai, what is this?" he blurted out, trying to look into his eyes. Kisumi grinned.  
"It's a cock-ring. It's supposed to keep you from cumming for a long time. As I said, I won't let you cum before me," He winked, and pinched Ai's nipples harder until he received an orgasm. He couldn't keep the sounds shut inside, he HAD to let them out!  
"Aaah-AAAAaaaah~! A-aah, senpai! I-I can't keep it in.. I.. I'll.. Aaah~!"  
Kisumi rose, starting to touch his own dick and making his own sounds. He looked down on his pray, grinning and mouning, as his erection reached the point where his mouns and strokes didn't satisfy him. Nitori sat with his bulging erection, looking up at his senpai jacking off, just a few centimeters away from his face. Without noticing his own mouth opened up, he thought of how sweet senpai's cum would taste. Aah, if he only could taste senpai..  
Kisumi noticed, and pulled it closer to Nitori's face. His breaking heart died, but his forced lust reached out his tounge for the cock, and at the same time he licked, all the butterflies came back and fucked up his stomach. They both twitched, and Kisumi cummed a little while Ai moaned. Senpai tasted sweet, just as he expected. He widened his mouth, putting the head inside and started to suck and lick it. His mouth was so filled with saliva and sweet cum that it started to drip down his own body. All his senses was concentrated on the dick, but he could clearly hear his senpai's moans getting stronger. His own dick was so full and ready to explode, he couldn't bear it anymore! As he sucked harder, stopped the licking and moved his head instead, even deepthroating senpai's dick, he felt way too good.  
"Aa-aaaaah~!" Kisumi let out a big moan, filling their location with echo. His hands closed aroung the boy's head and pushed himself into his face. He cummed inside of Nitori's mouth, making the boy gag and spill half of it. He let go of the boy, leaving distance between them. They both breathed heavily, Nitori looked up on his senpai with shimmering and regretfull eyes. His dick was still not able to cum, and when Kisumi looked at him from distance, he thought of how evil of him it actually was to put the ring on him. But at the same time, the silverheaded boy was exhausted by the experience he'd gained, and he seemed to have enjoyed it. The boy looked up, and as he talked, white cum ran down his chin.  
"S-senpai.. unleash me.. please.."  
Oh god, how cute he was! Kisumi smirked, crouching down and looked him in the eyes.  
"Let's make a deal. I'll take it off and remove the ties from your hands, BUT, you have to be my puppet again some other time. Deal?"  
Nitori widened his eyes, not able to answer. He wanted to do it more? Well, he himself certainly didn't want to do it again, but the pain was unbearable.. All he could do was nod.  
"Well, then that's settled," he smiled, moving his own hands and wrapped around Ai's dick and with a slight touch on the head, the tingling feeling in Ai's stomach made the dick twitch and he cummed all over himself. So little touch, and that much reaction? What was he, an uke in a BL manga? Relieved that the ring was soon gone and forgotten in his life, he still felt a sting of unsatisfaction as Kisumi undid the ropes behind him and took off the now warm steelring. The cold air went straight to his sore area, giving hima chill down his back. Seemed like someone opened a door, or a window or something..  
"Oh right, don't tell the shark about this, okay? He'd kill you first," Senpai winked, pulled on his leather jacket and walked out of the room, leaving the sweaty, warm boy by himself.  
"When did he get dressed?" Nitori wondered. Wait, what was the clock? Where did senpai put his clothes again.. He rose and felt dizzy, then clinged onto the cold wall. His vision turned dottie black and white, and he rubbed his hand in his eyes, but it didn't disappear by the first seconds. He leaned against the wall, slowly falling down and hit the ground with his butt. As he then crawled on the floor and looked for his clothes and regained vision little by little, Rin came closer to his boyfriend by each step.

It took Rin a while to get out of the concert area, and it frustrated him way too much to know he might lose his precious boy this night. Without knowing, he headed towards the buss-station. Why did he do that? Had he already given up on finding him? He stopped himself from walking furter away, but he didn't even have a proper plan on how to find him! He dwelled upon the thoughts of what do to, when he suddenly saw Kisumi rushing out of an old building. He didn't hesitate to walk over to him, not even taking a second look at the pink-haired boy. As Kisumi didn't notice the raving mad shark walking towards him, he did notice that the concert was soon over. He had to hurry if he wanted to hear the last band play. If it wasn't for his good reflexes, his face would have been smashed into the wall by the swimmer's hand. When their eyes met, lightning hastened between them, and a big tension appeared over them.  
"Shark-chan, do you have some business with me?" Kisumi asked with a cold voice.  
"If not, I'd like to hear the last band play.."  
"Fuck you and your disgusting plans, fucker! Where is my duck?!" Rin seemed surprised by his own words. He'd never called Nitori HIS duck. Or even a duck!  
"Haah? Duck? I haven't seen your duck, shark-chan," Kisumi grinned. "But I did see Nitori an hour ago, I guess. That's what you meant, right?" He winked, poked his tongue out in a teasy way and turned around. Rin grabbed him, turned him around and smashed his fist into Kisumi's pretty face. He fell over and stayed on the ground. Rin just stood there, watching the pink, gay douchebag in pain, before he walked into the old building Kisumi came from.  
"I hope I don't find what I'm looking for, for your sake, Kisumi.." He said loudly. Kisumi looked after him, holding his hand over his bloody nose.  
"I hope you do, shark-senpai. By the way, he was quiet enjoyable,"  
Rin turned around, facing Kisumi with a rage he'd never felt before.  
"What. Did. You. Just. Say. KISUMI." He walked slowly towards the pink boy. He looked up, and Rin's eyes were all dark. He bended down and picked him up with one hand on his throat, making it hard to breathe.  
"Again. What did you mean by that, Kisumi." His face were pissed.  
"He was quiet delicious, I shall tell you. His sounds were amazing-" A fist interrupted his sentence, and as he coughed up small amounts of blood, Rin brought him closer, and whispered in his ear.  
"If you don't want your death cause to be bitten, drowned or choked to death, I suggest you never talk to my boyfriend ever again, understood?"  
Kisumi grinned, and as Rin let go, he punched the boy in the stomach, making him vomit as he fell onto the wet grass. Rin then walked into the old building. Kisumi lied there, and as Rin walked inside, he regreted not talking more. The pain had now paralyzed him, but if he could have talked back to him, he'd surely come with a sassy comeback.

"No way I'd get turned on by someone else than Rin-senpai.."  
Ai finally got his sight back, and as he pulled up his pants and tied the shoes, he heard small noises coming from somewhere. Usually, he wouldn't get too scared, but despite the fact that he didn't know where he was, it was suddenly something he feared more than death. Hurrying up with the pants, he'd get faster out of there. The footsteps were louder now, and Nitori really regretted everything he'd ever done in his whole life to make this his last moments in this life.  
"Damn, why did I do these things with senpai? Why did I eat that for lunch that one day, and WHY DIDN'T I GET A CAT,everything would have been completely different if I had changed those facts, ohmygod~" Nitori sobbet in the corner of the dark room, waiting for the serial killer to come and take him away.  
But when the red-haired teen walked in, Nitori was too scared to smile. First thing he thought was that Rin was the serial killer, and therefore he cried sacking flows when he realised who it was. Rin had just calmed down after the fight, so it was a bit hard for him to hug and comfort the boyfriend.  
"Rin-senpai, I'm so sorry I'll never do anything like that again! I promise I won't even look at other people's butts, I promise! Please don't hate me!" His shimmering voice echoed in the cold room, and Rin tried to keep up on the boy's mumbling and be sure that he breathed. He hugged him tightly, and he could feel the heartbeat of his silverhaired dear. It was about to burst.  
Rin tried to let go of him after a few minutes, and noticed the big, dark marks on his shoulders and neck. He tried not to say anything, but he plotted quiet a few murders in the weeks afterwards. Despite that, Nitori begged Rin to say four words. It took him two weeks before he got them.

"Nitori. I forgive you."


End file.
